


In Which Two Douches Fall In Love

by SylphOfLight5637



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, New Planet, New Universe, Species Swap, bloodswap, human/troll mixed species, karkat's a film maker, tyran karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphOfLight5637/pseuds/SylphOfLight5637
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of their old lives. Movies inspired by these dreams. Other shit happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro or some shit

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've had this sitting on my google drive for practically a year now and recently got the courage to post it. Now time to finish my other twenty unfinished things. Geez. :/
> 
> I would maybe recommend just clicking the entire work button.  
> I couldn't decide wether I wanted it to be a one shot or a chapter fic and I kinda just wanted to prove that I could do things in chapters so... Yeah

He misses the closeness. The heat of his smaller, compact body. 

The small kisses shared in the dark.

He misses his eyes and his scowl that sometimes slowly turned to smiles.

Playing with his hair when he's still sleeping. Stolen sheets in the middle of the cold meteor nights, and ending up with arms wrapped around each other. 

The way he described his old life. He seemed constantly amazed and yet somberly let go of his planet. It despised him and yet he had a sort of hate love attraction to it.

And the days spent with low hums and raps, reading of romance books and drawing comics together. 

Dave loved him. And Karkat, back. 

If it were up to them, forever. 

But all things come to an end. 

Their planets. Their friendship and love. The game itself. 

And through the birth of the new universe, they were separated. 

Because the universe hates people who try to succeed. 

 

The planet was a strange mix of Earth and Alternia. 

The hemospectrum existed but was mostly disregarded.

The hierarchy was seen as an old train of thought, yet there were still followers.

Quadrants were a thing.

Very few people had horns, and skin had more of a peach to brown hue than grey. 

They had varied hair, just like humans used to. 

Eyes were white with your respective blood hue and under the belt well... you can take that how you choose.

They were a highly advanced civilization who was mostly above violence and murder, but they wouldn't be opposed to culling someone who did a terrible deed. 

 

Our heroes were placed in varied locations around the planet of Rowin.

 

Their memories we scattered, not quite broken and not quite a full picture of exactly what happened. But they knew they were important, and that they loved, lost, and missed. Continue to miss.

David L. E. Strider, or just Dave, was a mutant maroon blood, some might even say it resembled a shade of candy red. His hair was white, another mutant quality, and eyes red as his blood. 

He tried to hide it by wearing his trademark shades but anyone to know him longer than a couple of months knew his true hue, he came to school battered and bruised all of the time due to strifes with his orange blooded guardian. 

Some people give him shit about it but most either respected him for keeping it together so well or were scared of him. 

Damn right. 

A perk to being a low blood was psychic powers. Although that was kind of a bad way to describe it, more like... Power over nature. 

He could vaguely control time. 

It was something he discovered when he was young, maybe five and a half years old. Not surprisingly, his bro was a bit shocked when there was suddenly two lil' Daves fighting over a bottle of Apple juice. 

 

Karkat Vantas was stranded in the life of luxury. He wasn't exactly a... Fuschia blood, but one might say he was so far off the deep end in every way that he somehow managed to hop back up to the top. 

Or, in simpler terms, he was so low that he looped back around and managed to pass as 'royalty'. 

He did have fins, horrible small little things, but fins none the less. 

He swam once in a while, but his hive was on the coast where he was most comfortable. His guardian had a knack for sea life and crabs in particular. He was a maroon blood but the gap only seemed to increase their bonding. Karkat left the nest, so to speak, when he left for college.

It went relatively well, got a degree majoring in theater and film, and now spends much of his time making short movies. 

But throughout this all, he feels something missing. The romance movies he watched tries to fill the gap but it's useless, each time the short lived happiness is ripped away by time.

And a game he plays through his dreams, it tears deeper and deeper into his soul each time a memory is relieved. 

Most of the time anyways. Sometimes, on rare occasions, he remembers the down time. With the... human. His name was Dave, if he remembers correctly, and it's one of the faintest but he remembers being in love. 

Being so entrenched in that sea of emotion that even people searching for years on end wouldn't have been able to find that little bubble of clarity. 

His films reflect that, in a way.


	2. Memories and Movies or some shit

Your name is Dave Strider and you are trying to remember. That little troll boy on the meteor, you recall feelings and strong ones at that. 

His name to you was forgotten but everything else was not. His adorably nubby horns, wild hair, eyes that began to bleed through red the longer you knew him. 

His sly smile that only you got to see, and his lips, the way they moved against your own was intoxicating itself. 

That's the problem you seem to have encountered. 

He was a perfectly clear memory in your fucked up mind but everything else was a blur. You can't remember where you came from, or much about before the meteor at all. You remember your friends and landing on Jade's planet and everything looked pretty fucked up. And it was. Everyone was. 

The crazy batter bitch and Lord E and his child sister. It was a blur, but only because it was a blur when it happened. You remember it though. 

And you remember the second before it happened, a moment before the new universe was created, you were standing there. Bruised, cut, worn down to a pulpy mesh of Strider. You were surrounded by your friends, a sort of group hug of half victory, and you realized. He wasn't there with you. You would never see him again. 

And then suddenly you are a fucked up mutant on this fucked up planet. 

You guess all planets and people are fucked up in one way or another. 

So you continue on. 

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your most recent movie is almost complete. 

The actors were close friends and the script was something you had been working on for a long time. 

You would hate to admit it but the inspiration came from your dreams. 

Two young trimins, met online and hated each other. The type of hate that might pass for kismesitude, if their feelings permitted it. But after meeting each other under extreme circumstances they have to work out their differences to avoid killing each other out of being pissed off. Inevitably, they fall in love. 

Their names weren't ever said but they were a pair of kids about fifteen years old, one a cool douche and the other an angry douche.

It worked somehow. 

The only thing left was to finish was a little sound editing here and there, some effects, and it was ready to release online. 

You didn't really make much money off of the movies, aside from a small portion of the advertisements on Mytube.

But they made some strangers happy, so it made you happy.


	3. Watching movies or some shit

Your name is Dave and someone you follow on Tumblr just reblogged a short film. 

For a second you stare at the thumbnail, a few cute looking trimins and the title, 'In which two douches fall in love'. 

You hate the way your species does this with names, there is rarely anything that is a surprise with overly descriptive titles, but this one doesn't give too much away. You guess. 

You pause your sweet jams always playing in the background of your computer in favor of paying attention to the video. 

It's quite short, fourteen or so minutes long, but it's strange. 

As you watch, you first start feeling something tugging at your mind about five minutes in when you discover that they have one of the most snarky fucking relationships in the world. Universe, perhaps. 

Then, when they get stuck in some ungodly prison halfway through, they have to at least try to stop fucking with each other long enough to not be tempted to kill each other out of pure boredom. 

They do more productive things. 

One of them has this annoying quality of wanting to sing all of the time and the other won't stop reading action novels.

At the ten minute mark they have become the best of bros, practically inseparable and then it snaps. 

When they kiss for the first time you click off and have to shut your eyes and just think.

'Holy mother fuck. Is it just me or...'

Now I'm guessing, dear reader, that you have figured out what has happened by now. 

You shut your laptop and push your face in your nearest pillow. 

'Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Dave, this is a chance, this is your chance! The game might have spawned him in too oh my god oh my godohmygodohmygodohmygod.'

'What do I do? Do I try to message him? Fuck if I remember his handle. Oh lord what if it isn't even him I don't want to be a creep. But fuck even if it is him, how much does he remember?! A lot of it is fuzzy to me and I was godtier! And it was my session who knows if he remembers shit on crap oh shit.'

After an hour of internal monologue you find the courage to open back up your laptop. 

You follow the link to the source blog.

His URL is carcinoGeneticist.

The theme looks simple, black and grey with hints of bright red and pink. 

His description is telling.

JUST SOME GUY ON THE WRONG END OF THE SPECTRUM AND THE WRONG UNIVERSE WHO OCCASIONALLY MAKES THINGS.

STILL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO PROBABLY DOESN'T EXIST.

 

Once again. 

'Fuck'


	4. Breakdowns or some shit

Your name is Karkat and you are currently on Tumblr, like any night. It helps you disconnect from the fact that your only source of income is old family money from apparently your moms side. 

And the fact that it isn't unlimited.

But scrolling down your dash, practically mindlessly reblogging hella art and stuff from romance movies and video games helps. 

It's gotten to the point where the posts are so old they are 'dead', in the websites book at least. 

You refresh the page and are surprised to see a new message. 

You only have about two hundred and fifty followers, and it's weird that any of them would just message from the blue. 

From: turntechGodhead  
so  
shit this is hard um  
i saw your newest movie and just have to say, pretty kickin  
and yeah i have something about it and  
fuck  
i...  
i think i still love you  
-dave (cool kid douche)

 

You think you are in shock.

It takes you a few days to process it. Days spent staring at the wall, staring at the ceiling, staring at your movie. (As if you don't already know the whole thing by heart.) Staring at his blog and of the many comics he has drawn.

Knowing.

It kind of hurt.

You decide to suck it up and try and send a message back.

From: carcinoGeneticist  
HEY DAVE, RIGHT?  
LOOK I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET BACK IT'S JUST...  
LIVING MY WHOLE PITIFUL FUCKING LIFE THINKING THAT I WAS INSANE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I REMEMBERED A TIME BEFORE ROWIN EXISTED IS HARD  
AND NOW I THINK YOU'RE CONFORMATION THAT I'M NOT CRAZY.  
THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR THAT.  
AND  
YEAH I THINK I STILL LOVE YOU TOO.  
-KARKAT (THE ANGRY DOUCHE)

 

Your name is Dave and fuck are you nervous.

You sent that message three days ago. Almost four.

Fuckfuckfuck.

You wonder if it was the wrong person or he actually doesn't love you anymore now that you are a person that exists.

But then again he most likely is going through an internal breakdown, like you did.

But motherfuck, how long do breakdowns have to last?

Another evening of having one tab open, scrolling into the abyss, and the other, refreshing whenever he remembers. 

Luckily you only live with your bro, and he doesn't mind much when you are in your room for days at a time. 

You are sure school doesn't mind it either.

 

So for another half hour you scroll mindlessly until you refresh and oh lord a message. 

You read it and...

As you sink back into your bed you make a high pitched noise until your throat hurts.

Even then you continue to smile into a pillow, wider what you have in years.


	5. Shitty ass ending if you ask me

Your name is Karkat and you are kinda wondering how old Dave is now. 

His blog description says something about high school.

Fuck.

That would make him, oldest 18, 19 maybe. 

You happen to be twenty seven.

To you, high school seems like a far off nightmare. 

No wonder the universe screwed up somehow. 

So you try bothering him on trimTalk for some clarity.

It was the first time actually having a back and forth conversation, Dave had given you his handle over the less convenient Tumblr system.

So, fuck the fact that he is currently offline, you want answers and are kinda anxious about it.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trimming turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: HEY DAVE UHH  
CG: LOOK I'M PRETTY SURE WE BOTH AGREE THAT THIS PLANET IS SCREWED UP.  
CG: AND I THINK THAT THE WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE BEING RESET MIGHT HAVE CAUSED A FEW HICCUPS IN THE SMALLER DETAILS.  
CG: BUT LIKE, YOU SAY ON YOUR BLOG YOU ARE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL?  
CG: AND THAT MIGHT BE A BIT OF A PROBLEM BECAUSE I'M CURRENTLY TWENTY SEVEN-ISH.  
turntechGodhead [TG] is no longer an idle trim  
TG: well shit man  
TG: yeah im like nineteen  
TG: but not to worry my middle aged love  
TG: i happen to possess time powers  
TG: must have carried over   
TG: plus i just pretend its low blood powers so it all works out  
CG: LOW BLOOD POWERS?  
TG: yeah dude i have the same blood that you used to have.   
TG: bright candy red, right?  
CG: HOLY FUCK  
CG: YOU'RE LUCKY PEOPLE DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ANYMORE.  
TG: well how about you?  
TG: i seem to recall something about 'being on the wrong side of the hemospectrum'  
CG: ...  
CG: FUCHSIA.  
TG: holy shit like pink?  
TG: youre a sea dweller?  
CG: OH GOD PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.  
CG: I KNOW FOR A FACT I'M NOT THAT LITTLE MUTANT ANYMORE.  
CG: I AM A GROWN ASS GUY WHO HAPPENED TO GROW UP IN THE SHADOW OF THAT SCARED LITTLE KID WHO DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO LEAD A TEAM AND INEVITABLY FUCKED UP BOTH MY AND YOUR EXISTENCE.  
CG: AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT BUT NOW I HAVE A NEW LIFE AND...  
CG: I THINK THAT I MIGHT WANT YOU TO BE A PART OF IT.  
CG: OH LORD THAT SOUNDED PRETENTIOUS.  
TG: na dude i agree  
TG: for sure i can say that im not my old self either  
TG: but like we have each other if nothing else in this world right  
TG: a little time magic and bam were in business  
TG: so where does your abode take residence?

You then continue to exchange information about where you live, what your new lives are like, and how much you remember exactly.

And you fall in love all over again.


End file.
